


when it's not a choice at all

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: carry on wayward son [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Protective Steve, cap 3, inspired by the Civil War trailer, possible spoilers for the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Sokovia incident, Steve is told to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it's not a choice at all

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Cap 3 trailer (if you haven't seen it, go [here](http://reignofdreams.tumblr.com/post/133911386650/for-everyone-who-missed-itlet-the-feels-commence)). This is what happens when you go on Tumblr before bed and get blindsided by the Civil War trailer you didn't know was airing.
> 
> I assure you that all mistakes are mine and I am very very dead.

_Captain, while a great many people see you as a hero, there are some who prefer the word vigilante. You have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That_ _’s something the world can no longer tolerate._

Steve doesn’t know how they’ve reached this point.

What was all of that fighting and pain and _sacrifice_ for if not to protect?

He never asked to be a hero, never asked for all of the power and influence that’s been foisted on him since he was thawed.  He’s never wanted this kind of thing.  Steve has played by the rules and objected to those who would work outside the system or in the shadows to achieve their ends, regardless of whether those goals were malicious or benign.  And now here they are, the very people who advocated the formation of the Avengers, who never fail to clamor for their help when things get out of hand and they need a bit of saving…here they all are, turning around and saying that _he_ is out of line.

If that’s the way they want to play it then Steve is officially done.  Hang being the bigger man, the hero who saves the day and follows the rules while doing it. 

What happened in Sokovia was awful, and despite understanding Tony’s point of view, he’s not quite over the feeling of frustration that comes with remembering the decisions that put them in that position to begin with.  And Steve isn’t blind or deaf or as naive as these generals and bureaucrats seem to want to believe.  He knows they are still out for blood regarding the fall of SHIELD, knows that they are unwilling to own up their own complacent role in Hydra’s rebirth through the years.  SHIELD’s fall turned heads all around the world and now these idiots are searching for a target.

And of course, Bucky is their perfect public enemy number one.

The one man who was more victim than any other, who represents their every failing in flesh, _he_ is the one they want to shoulder the consequences.  No matter that his actions were not his own, that Hydra subverted his very will and all but erased his sense of self. He was their weapon, but in lieu of the orchestrator they will punish the man.

Yeah, fuck that.

Sokovia Accords or not, hero or not, there is no way in hell that Steve is gonna let Bucky take the fall. Never again. Not for this, not for them, not for anyone.

He looks at Bucky standing beside him, not necessarily whole, but more _Bucky_ than Steve had ever dared hope might be returned to him…he won’t lose this, won’t lose _him_ again.

They offered Steve the accords and they offered him a choice.  To remain a hero within the constraints of their new system, to allow them to carry out their idea of justice and retribution. Or to give it all up, turn his back on everything he thought he was fighting for…throw away the mantles of hero and captain for the sake of one man.

Joke’s on them.

What more is there to choose, when it was never really a choice at all?

Steve will stand with Bucky—had in fact thought he’d made that perfectly clear long ago.  This decision has been carved into the ages, from the moment they became friends.  Through wars and impossible rescue missions and the supposedly inescapable clutches of death, Steve has always chosen Bucky.

There’s no reason to change that now.

Steve reaches over to squeeze Bucky’s shoulder, grim smile on his face.

Bucky meets his gaze steadily in a silent promise.

This fight isn’t going to be easy.  They’ll be up against friends and enemies and people who just don’t understand.  Who knows if they’ll come out of this unscathed in the end.  But one thing _is_ absolutely certain.

Whichever way the scales tip, whatever outcome good or bad, they will meet that end shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come cry with me](http://reignofdreams.tumblr.com) over Civil War and SteveBucky.


End file.
